my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karasu-Tengu
---- Karasu-Tengu (カレーステング kareesutengu) is a mysterious villain whose identity currently remains hidden, despite having a feared reputation in both the west and the east. Despite its size, not many people can actually predict when Karasu-Tengu comes in for the strike until the very last second. Karasu-Tengu acts very quick, with its most common robberies being that of bank vehicles transporting money. This can explain why police usually have a hard time catching the "creature", due to its speed and the nature of its quirk. Some have speculated who Karasu-Tengu truly is, some theorising that it was originally an American woman who had disappeared after being unable to pay debts to the local gangs. Or even a Japanese hero turning rogue, seeing as how the villain life would benefit it more. Its true identity remains a mystery that has formed a following that see Karasu-Tengu as a celebrity rather than a villain. Appearance It is unknown was Karasu-Tengu's real form looks like, as he is only seen in its villain suit that he preforms illegal activity in. What Karasu-Tengu is described as is an extremely tall, and slender figure with a chilling, sinister feeling that clings onto its body. What is most prominent about its figure are the pair of large black wings that only add to its large appearance. Due to the height that Karasu-Tengu stands at, he can often be seen curled up when talking to other villains, but commonly presents itself standing upright in order to emphasis more on its height. Karasu-Tengu does not speak with words, but rather talks in inaudible screeches, toned to sound something eerily like a demon. The only time that Karasu-Tengu can sound something close to a human is when it laughs, but even then, it sounds almost too out of this world. Its suit looks similar to the attire a conventional gentleman would wear, suit in a costume that looks to be a suit of a colour scheme of black, red and white. The red coat it wears only reaches down to the middle of its body, which is clothed with a white frilled shirt and a black stripped vest, held together by red laces. The collar of the red coat is folded up to cover Karasu-Tengu's neck and frilled scarf. Karasu-Tengu has red hands that are equipped with long black claws on each finger, as well as long red boots that reach up its entire legs, with high heels that are blades facing down. Karasu-Tengu's mask is something of importance as it has become a staple for its reputation, the mask covering its entire face along with long, smooth and jagged horns pointing outward. A red aura seeps through the metal of the mask, making a face compromised of flaring eyes and a disturbing smile. Its top hat, that is nearly the same size has its entire torso, firmly stays atop its head, even when flying through high speed rushes. File:KTAPP01.png Personality Karasu-Tengu appears to follow no-ones order but itself, a relatively free bird who is in the villain business for the money. Karasu-Tengu has an extreme obsession with money, despite not even doing anything with it. Its lair, seen by very few, is described to be flooded with currency, with even cash from other parts of the world. If counted, Karasu-Tengu could even be considered one of the richest villains in the business. Karasu-Tengu seems to only get money for the use of just admiring it, rather than actually spending it or boasting it. This can make Karasu-Tengu a being that will switch sides for the sake of cash, showing that it has stronger loyalty to those that offer the highest price. There are very few connections and relationships that can overrule this nature, most notably to specific people who share a mysterious relationship to the villain. When its cash is touched by another person than Karasu-Tengu, than one can see how dangerous Karasu-Tengu can truly become. Its greed can send it into a fury of anger and vengeance at will hunt whoever has touched its supply, and even worse robbed it. It will hunt relentlessly and will show mercy to whoever has wronged it. It will however do this solo, and refuse the need for help, and will often spend long amounts of time hunting the perpetrator every day and night. Karasu-Tengu will also become extremely protective of its stash and show aggression to anyone who comes near the money or Karasu-Tengu itself. When catching its thief, Karasu-Tengu will display nothing but pure fury as it will shred its victims apart with its claws and knives, leaving many of its victims into something akin to pulled beef. In a way, Karasu-Tengu is similar to dragons told in fairytales. Quirk and Abilities Steel Feathers (): A mutant quirk that Karasu-Tengu has, Steel Feathers do not imply that its wings are actually made of steel, but instead are extremely durable, sharp and flexible despite being so light like an actual feather. Karasu-Tengu sports a pair of large, dark feathered wings that has a wing span of unknown measure, mainly due to the fact that no-one has ever been close enough to do so. The wings, naturally give Karasu-Tengu the ability of flight, allowing it to approach from above and fly over areas that normal people cannot easily traverse. It is Karasu-Tengu's best approach and get away method due to the speed that it can take Karasu-Tengu. Karasu-Tengu can normally reach and extremely fast speed with these wings, and is able to hold up both Karasu-Tengu and whatever it is able to carry, even a car with four people in it. The wings bear feathers that are extremely sharp and durable, and can be used for a multitude of scenarios. The feathers by themselves can be used as thin knives that are sharp enough to pierce skin when applying enough pressure. They are also used as small throwing knives by Karasu-Tengu, who simply throws its wing outwards to a target, sending out multiple sharp feathers that will plant themselves into whatever it hits. The force that they are thrown at with this method can make these feathers akin to actual bullets that will even kill its targets. There is however, not very good aim, and is suitable for taking a large group of people at a time rather than a specified person. They are also fit for deflecting blades and other weaponry, with Karasu-Tengu having unarmed countless assailants with the use of its wings whilst its hands are bounded. When bunched up together, the feathers make for an effective bullet proof shield, which Karasu-Tengu makes use of with its wings. This can be used for normal bullet fire, and even rapid fire, but more powerful blasts can bring down this defence. The feathers can at least grow back, with a full wing being able to grow back all its feathers in around a month, needing time to recover which can make it vulnerable. The consumption of iron and other metals seem to speed up the recovery process, whilst at the same time harden up the feathers to make them stronger. Winds created by the wings can be used to stir back threatening clouds such as poisonous gas and smoke. But it can also be used to push back incoming attackers, having the ability create winds that can knock down standing civilians. The flaws of this quirk come into perspective when it is caught, such as by using a net created from material that Karasu-Tengu is unable to cut. Due to a struggle that can be expected from caught criminals, the addition of extra limbs can cause Karasu-Tengu to even get into a bigger mess, provided the net isn't made from a material both it and its wings can't cut out of. Karasu-Tengu cannot also fly through extremely powerful winds due to the strength of its wings, such as strong storms and hurricanes that sweep through the city. Overall Ability: Karasu-Tengu is an excellent thief, being able to open and rob moving, armoured bank vehicles in a matter of seconds thanks to its abilities and tools. It is a thief that doesn't like to stay in one place too long, and has certainly been doing this trade for a long time to know the fastest way to do things. It is able to also evade police officers with extreme ease, even when they are airborne, and due to the colour of its wings, can blend in naturally with the city below. However if found, can make quick work by dispatching the helicopter dangerously fast. Its presence in the skies make it quite dangerous to fly around, especially during night when it is at its most hidden. Karasu-Tengu has an absolute advantage with the element of surprise, requiring it to land the first hit on its victims. During combat, Karasu-Tengu mainly employs the use of its claws and knifed heels for close combat, whilst using its wings to move around, and for long range attacks. It uses its wings to move it backwards or side to side quickly, whilst at the same time even using them to knock back incoming attackers. Its speed is also something of great danger as it is known to rip apart animals that it preys on. Due to the speed of its attacks, only fighters with equal speed or even faster may have the ability to miss some of its strikes, people such as Midori Crane. Although being more for robbing tasks, Karasu-Tengu is quite formidable on the field, where it becomes a menace during one on one fights. In the air is when Karasu-Tengu is at its strongest, as the skies are where it truly belongs. As such, helicopters and even small planes do not stand a chance against Karasu-Tengu. Greater Strength: Karasu-Tengu's strength bodes well with its claws and heels, as they work together in order to rip even tightly secured van doors off a vehicle. This, along with its speed, is what makes Karasu-Tengu as fast as it is. Its strength allows it to move the wings at the speed it is as well as strike through metal without a problem, as it is the combination of the sharpness and strength of its weapons. Karasu-Tengu can lift two teenagers by its legs, as well as a fully grown man with its arms. It has shown some ability to even knock a car over and cause it to land on its side when flying into it rather than doing nothing. It has also been able to get Karasu-Tengu out of many traps such as nets deployed to catch it, where it has simply ripped off itself or cut through. It has the strength to even stop itself in mid flight, halting before slamming into an obstacle, before moving to the side and continue flying, quickly garnering the speed that it had left off. Immense Speed and Agility: The speeds that Karasu-Tengu can reach are the most dangerous thing about Karasu-Tengu's physical abilities. Its speed certainly reflects in the amount of time Karasu-Tengu is able to complete a job, as one of the staples of its reputation is being known for the little amount of time it can rob an armoured vehicle with. Karasu-Tengu is seen in the villain community as both a thief and a hunter, as it can catch up to targets fairly well without a problem. Especially in the air where its speed is comparable to that of a jet, as Karasu-Tengu is known for attacking small planes and even an attack jet at one point. Reports of Karasu-Tengu claim to see the villain on one side of the city of Musutafu, before seen again on a harbour that was on the other side not too long after. It shows perfect control during flight, being able to control how fast it can go with the manipulation of its wings. The flow and agility of its movements give Karasu-Tengu the flexibility it needs to avoid incoming fire during air time. This is why Karasu-Tengu is at its strongest when it is in the skies, as the freedom and knowledge it has about flight gives it the upper-hand against humans, who are not naturally born to fly. When faced with missiles such as Guy Guinto's target seeking trajectories, Karasu-Tengu is almost too casual with avoiding them, being faster than them to where the missiles can even be held onto and dragged by Karasu-Tengu. Detection and Observation: Karasu-Tengu has shown an ability to quickly detect obstructions and obstacles that may get in the way of its flight. In order to cope with it, Karasu-Tengu's observational skills are one of the key features of its flying capabilities, allowing it to sense where obstacles are and the necessary manoeuvres to move around to prolong flight. Its reactions can become very quirk, and as such has provided the necessary protection for it to survive during flights around the city. It is also one of the tools it uses in order to evade police, being able to avoid the many traps laid out to catch it as well as timing its wings right to avoid enemy fire. Using restraining items such as rope to lasso onto Karasu-Tengu prove useless with the villain's detection as it is a careful observer who will avoid any sort of harm coming to its person. Equipment Villain Suit: Karasu-Tengu's suit is a full body costume made to conceal every bit of its identity as much as possible besides its wings. Although the upper bit of Karasu-Tengu's body is primarily clothing, its what is worn on the lower half that is deemed a problem for any of Karasu-Tengu's enemies. The boots that Karasu-Tengu wears is actually armoured, armour that Karasu-Tengu uses in order to protect itself from incoming bullets and blades. The armour is dense enough to block blades as well as shield Karasu-Tengu from barrages of firepower, however it is not strong enough to prevent Karasu-Tengu from being knocked back by powerful, blunt attacks. Its wings seem to provide enough protection for its upper body, which acts the same way as the armour for its legs. Both the heels of its boots and its clawed hands are its main weapons for striking at opponents besides its wings. They have shown to be able to pierce through metal and rock, and slice through human flesh as if it was butter. These weapons are also suitable for latching onto metal doors and such, which allows Karasu-Tengu to hold onto moving vehicles and rip off car doors with ease. The accessibility also gives Karasu-Tengu and advantage, as it can simply strike down opponents whilst still in flight. They are however, sharpened with the intention of inflicting damage, and so will do no good in capturing live targets unless completely careful with them. On many accounts as Karasu-Tengu accidently killed targets that were originally needed alive by people who had hired its abilities. The horns on its mask also can be used to stab opponents though it is much easier to strike with weapons it can see. The mask that Karasu-Tengu always wears is specially designed to give a demonic feel to Karasu-Tengu's appearance. The red energy that flows through to create the mask's eyes and mouth is an unknown substance, but is said to be extremely hot to the touch, which ensures anyone trying to remove Karasu-Tengu's mask is deterred with burning sensations. The mask also modifies Karasu-Tengu's voice, as it transforms words into terrifying and spine chilling screeches. There is an option to turn off this option inside the mask, which implys that Karasu-Tengu has the ability to actually speak words rather than violently scream into its victim's eardrums. The screeches are known to be extremely loud and can be used as another form of attack to temporarily deafen targets, besides being used to conceal the true identifiable voice. Even though Karasu-Tengu can see, it is implied that the lens that he sees through the mask is akin to powerful sunglasses which can be switched for day and night missions. This protects it from extremely bright lights, that could be thought to be used to blind it and such. It also acts as both a gas mask and sound muffler, as shown by Karasu-Tengu's ability to walk through poisonous clouds and smoke bombs applied by police and hero forces. Its mask is bullet proof as well and can be used to deflect blades, as shown due to the horns that stick out from the sides being capable of striking swords and knives. Karasu-Tengu's mask plays a large role in many of Karasu-Tengu's defences. Trivia *Its appearance is Arsene from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 5. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Genderless